Unexpected Valentine
by ruiiko
Summary: After watching all his friends get dates for Valentines day, Beast Boy suddenly feels very desperate to find himself a Valentine. There's someone he's thought about asking, but the thought of doing so makes him feel so nervous. However, little does he know, the person he wants to ask out feels the exact same way.


**okay ill admit, this was kinda fun to do... hope you all enjoy it as much as i did!**

* * *

It was the night before Valentines day, and Beast Boy was desperate to find Raven.

After seeing Starfire and Robin be so affectionate at the dinner table, Beast Boy had came to the conclusion that: tomorrow was Valentines day! The two had been going out for a while now, so it shouldn't have struck the greenette as odd, but watching the two, he felt like something was... missing. As if there was a gaping hole in his chest, just waiting to be filled. Robin wasn't always as affectionate as Starfire was with their love, but seeing him snuggle and kiss Starfire so gently in such a way made Beast Boy feel weird. Heck, even Cyborg was excited, as he reluctantly describes how he and Bee had scored a date tomorrow, and how he totally _wasn't _all that excited, that it _didn't matter _that much.

There was love blossoming all around him, and Beast Boy was the only one to not have a date this year!

"Oh, man..." He mumbled to himself, stopping in the hallways, looking around. He hadn't seen Raven all day; which wasn't surprising, but in this moment, he really needed to see her.

Beast boy supposed he always had a bit of a crush on the empath. He couldn't deny that she was downright gorgeous, and while she tended to tease and mock him quite a bit, he knew she was a good person. Maybe there were times where they butt heads quite a bit, but Beast Boy never tried to take offence. It was all in good fun, right? He didn't mind, too much.

However, with that being said, that just made him all the more nervous.

He was desperate to find Raven, because he was going to ask her out. And the thought of doing so made his knees shake and feel like jello, and made his insides feel as if they were turning to mush. Raven was all kinds of things; caring, nice, but more than anything, she could be unpredictable. There were times where you couldn't bother her, because she would snap. She had a fiery anger, and half of the time she was very witty and sarcastic. He had no idea how she would react to the thought of him asking her out.

With that thought in mind, his courage left him. His shoulders shrunk, and he began to turn around. "Maybe I shouldn't..." He spoke aloud to himself, but then paused. The thought of going back into the living room without Raven as his date terrifief him. He really didn't want to be alone for Valentines day, while his friends were all drowning in the love! He wanted to be apart of that, too! He inhaled sharply, and stoof up straight, puffing his chest out. And he turned around. _"No. I have to do this!" _He thought to himself, and continued to walk on, in search of the empath.

The empath came to him.

Without watching where either of them were going, both Beast Boy and Raven collided into eachother, sending eachother sliding back a few steps, in confusion and awe. The both of them were about to get up in eachothers face, but upon noticing it was the person they were looking for, they paused.

Beast Boy blinked. "Raven..." He looked her over-her eyes darted around the room, blush came to her cheeks, and upon noticing Beast Boy, she hid her hands behind her back.

"Hey..." She forced a smile. "Uh... what are you up too?" She wondered, trying to make sake of the conversation.

Beast Boy, too, had something behind his back. A grin came to his face, and he shrugged. Suddenly, he felt nervous all over again. His knees caved in, feeling like jello, and he had the sudden urge to just be sick. He felt a burning sensation in his chest, but tried to shake those thoughts away. He had to be a man about this! Coughing slightly, he slowly brought his hand from behind his back, revealing a small bouquet of picked flowers. His eyes darted around the room, seemingly unble to focus on the one he so desired, but once he did, he saw her eyes widenening, and the blush deepened. "I, uh... I know I might not be your ideal Valentine... but I wanted to try, anyways." His voice came out as squeky and nervous, but he stood tall and puffed his chest out.

Raven was stunned. She simply stood there, blinking in confusion. "You..." She mumbled. "You want me to be your Valentine...?" She asked, trying to piece this all together. She seemed more stunned and shocked than Beast Boy would have thought, and that just made him feel all the more quesy.

He shook his head quickly. "Look, I-if you don't want to, that's fine-" "No!" Raven cut him off quickly, and Beast Boy turned to face her. She avoided his eye contact.

"I mean... in all actuality, I never thought you would ask me out." At this, she couldn't help but laugh, however so, the greenette could hear the nervousness behind it. In all seriousness, Beast Boy never thought he would get this far, either. His knees felt as if they would give out any second. He never thought Raven would still be listening to him, either!

"Oh," Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh, as well. "Didn't you?"

Raven shrugged. "Yeah, I mean... I thought you didn't like me."

"And I thought you didn't like me!" Beast Boy countered.

Raven looked away. "Not necesarilly... I do like you. You just get on my nerves, sometimes." She stopped herself, looking away. She had never admitted this much to Beast Boy. She liked everyone, really, she did, but there were times where they just got on her nerves. That didn't mean she hated them, that wasn't the case at all. Beast Boy in specific annoyed her more than anything, but there were times when she really appreciated his sense of humour. In some way and form, he really made her happy, even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

After all, what she was doing here with Beast Boy made her feel just as nervous.

Beast Boy could sense she was nervous, and beyond that, he could also see how desperate she was of trying to hide whatever it was behind her back. He ignored that for a moment to give her a smile. "I'm glad, then." And he paused, his eyes travelling back to whatever it was that she was hiding. And he raised a brow. "Gee, Rae, tell if I'm wrong, but it really seems as though you're trying to hide something from me."

Raven's face lit up like a light bulb.

Beast Boy grinned. "Ah-hah! You are, aren't you?!"

Raven just blushes, and looks down for a moment, as if trying to gather herself. Then, with a feeling of reluctancy, she pulled out a large yellow stuffed elephant. There was a tag attached to it, entitled 'Beast Boy'. Pulling her hood up to try and hide how embaressed she really was, she quickly said, "Anyways, I think flowers are better than this, so I'm sorry, I, uh, wasn't sure what I could-" "Raven," Beast Boy cut her off, reaching forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

The empath looked up, eyes wide under the shadow of her hood. Reluctantly, she pulled her hood down, noticing that Beast Boy was just smiling in a friendly manner. Slowly, he pulled away from her. "I like it, very much. You... really got that, for me?" He was in awe that she had evern thought of him at all!

Her eyebrows caved in slightly, as she pointed at the tag. "It has your name on it, doesn't it?"

There it was. Beast Boy felt his cheeks turn red, hearing her sarcasm. Even in awkward situations like this, she managed to stay cheeky and witty. He sighed slightly, in a happy way. "So... is that a yes...?"

Raven raised a brow, tilting her head slightly.

Beast Boy could feel the sweat pouring. "You'll be my valentine...?" He chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck.

Raven couldn't fight off the smile that came to her lips. "...Yeah.." She squeked out, and at that, Beast Boy laughed in joy, as he pounced at his new 'date', wrapping her in a tight hug. She was stiff at first, but slowly, she came to accept his warmth, and wrapped her arms loosely around him, pulling him in closer for a gentle cuddle.

Beast Boy grinned against her shoulder.

While this whole ordeal was unexpected, there was one thing for sure:

_Beast Boy wouldn't be the only one without a date tomorrow. _


End file.
